Reality's Collide
by Gta5ccjs
Summary: What happens when the Zero Hour Universe collides with another game universe. read to find out the mystery universe. READREVIEW! do me a favour, review


**Disclaimer: Hello? HELLO! Is anyone there? No seems to be reviewing my new story! Why is this? It's not fair! REVIEW! I spent age doing this story up and what happens! I get absolutely no reviews! Bloody typical!**

**Sabotage**

Several hundred vehicles from three separate armies covered the plain in dust. Accompanying this group were over 1500 troops. The army group stopped, awaiting orders from their General, who was back at base. 100 miles ahead Jarmen Kell and Colonel Burton scouted the Covenant supply base. Overhead, a Covenant Frigate hung in the sky, being refuelled and re-supplied.

The scouts mission was to infiltrate and find out what they can about this new 'faction'. Kell and Burton reached the Grav-lift that separated the Covenant Frigate from the ground. Two squads of Grunts, Jackals and Elites patrolled the Grav-lift.

Kell and Burton were situated on a cliff overlooking the Grav-lift.

"_How do you think we will enter that vessel, undetected?"_ queried Kell, in his whisper for a voice, to Burton.

"Well," said Burton, his thick American accent and gravely tones echo the surrounding area, "I think you ought to snipe the Aliens from here, while I go down and secure the area. Do you agree?"

"_That is a good idea. Only drawback is, is that we could damage any future diplomatic negotiations in doing so" _stated Kell

"Aah, who cares? They wouldn't know. We just kill this lot, and there wouldn't be any witnesses. Okay?" said Burton, getting up and starting to walk down a path to the Grav- lift. Kell shook his head, put his eye to his sniper scope, aimed, and fired.

Shangellin slowly patrolled the Grav-lift. His feet were aching from walking around in circles all day. He thought to himself ' this is absurd! How can there be any enemies attack us! There aren't any, accept for the Humans, and they are weak!' he angrily thought.

Then a noise of a Human Sniper Rifle being fired echo down the valley, following the bullet that had hit an Elite further away from Shangellin. Then, out of nowhere, a Human appeared. He did not look like the other Humans that Shangellin had seen and killed. The Human fired three bullets from his gun. The bullets tore through three Grunts that were sleeping. Shangellin raised his Plasma Rifle.

Shangellin heard the crack of the sniper rifle and felt bullet seconds after that. The bullet screeched through the air and punched through Shangellin's chest. The Elite fell to the ground, lifeless, blood matting its armour.

The Covenant resistance was quickly annihilated. Kell ran down to meet Burton, who was already on the Grav-lift. The two ascended into the Frigate.

The Saboteurs found themselves in a large square room with Covenant armour, vehicles and supplies awaiting the Grav-lift. There was a very large congregation of Covenant troops.

Luckily for the Scouts, they were shielded. Burton and Kell decided that standing in the middle of a Grav-lift with possible enemy troops encircling them, was not the best thing to do.

So, not bothering to decide which of the many doors to go thought, the intrepid Saboteurs chose a random door, which turned out the be the right one.

After 10 minutes of travelling, the Scouts neared the Main Computer Processing area, where all the computerythingy stuff happens. Burton and Kell both stared at the confusing array of instruments.

"Damn, I wish Black Lotus was here!" said Burton

"Your wish is my command" announced Black Lotus, appearing next to the duo. Burton flinched, but Kell remained calm.

"_I sensed your presence, Lotus, I knew you were here"_ said Kell. Burton, unhappy with not knowing something before it happened, gave Kell a glare.

"I'll get to work shall I?" metaphorically asked Black Lotus, setting her computer up. Amazingly, she was able to hack into the Covenant computer system. A few minutes later, she had uploaded the entire Covenant database, which filled up all of Lotus's spare CD's and computer hard drive.

"It seems," explained Lotus, to Burton and Kell, "that this 'Covenant' is an enemy of Humans. Setting up self- destruction sequence"

"What! I thought we were meant to only find out information on this 'Covenant'" interjected Burton.

"I had orders form the General. If this 'Covenant' is hostile, I was ordered to destroy as much Covenant forces as possible. Which is why I am setting the ship on self-destruct. There, that's that done, now to get out of here!" finished Lotus, packing her Laptop away.

The terrible trio made for the Grav-lift. Amazingly, there were no alarms going off.

"I set the countdown on silent" explained Lotus to no one in particular. The trio passed Random Grunt (HALO 3: Separate Events), who, for some unexplored reason, followed the trio to the Grav-lift.

The foursome clambered onto the Grav-lift, and descended. Outside, the foursome rushed out of the blast zone.

The Frigate imploded, in a very dramatic fashion with lots of fancy camera work and no computer graphics.

"Well, that's that done!" said Black Lotus out load as the trio made their way south to the Army group. The trio disappeared into the sunlight, in yet another dramatic camera shot.

Random Grunt, not noticing the now departed trio, looked up to the low hills covered in a lush forest. A sense of peace filled the Grunt. The Grunt holstered it Plasma Pistol and headed for the hills. Before the Grunt had walked ten metres, it came across a Multicoloured Shrimp lying on the ground.

The Grunt picked it up, sniffed it, found the smell irresistible, and subsequently ate the Shrimp. The Grunt immediately went into a drug-induced 'Trip' and headed, once again, for the hills.

When the Grunt reached the hills, he met and befriended a Toaster called TalkyToaster. The Grunt then went on the free the oppressed Strawberry and Grape people from the evil 'People who eat Strawberries and Grapes for a living'. After doing this, the Grunt had a huge party with the Strawberry and Grape people and with TalkyToaster.

At this party, the Grunt fell in love with an umbrella called 'The Umbrella' and lived happily ever after. That until he is written into the author's next chapter for HALO 3: Separate Events. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: no has actually read my story, have they? What is the point, I ask you! REVIEW! Review Yomiko the Hellbunny and Betruger and the rest of you! REVIEW!**


End file.
